wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
A Dusty Tome
A Dusty Tome is a random spawn in Dire Maul. They have a roughly 80% chance to contain , a 20% chance to contain a class quest book, and a .01% chance to contain (see the Dire Maul Quests section or the ThottBot link above for a list of the book quests). Known Spawn points: DM North: * Near the Southwest Corner in Fengus' Courtyard * Under the ramp near which Slip'kik patrols * Directly behind the Observer DM East: * Near Lethtendris * In the big drop down area at entrance, middle along the east wall. * North end of the ledge (directly above the big door), between a pack of lashers and a big tree. * In the Shrine of Eldretharr (End of the instance, by the root that Alzzin the Wildshaper walks up to). DM West: * The Southwest corner of the first courtyard * In Immol'thar's room by the pylon to the left as you enter (hall entrance, not library). Pre 1.10 Solo Method The first solo farmable tome is in the very first courtyard, when you enter DM West via the left door. Walk to the wall on your left and look North. You can check for the book using some sort of vision ability (Eye of Kilrogg, Mind Vision... or just buy an Ornate Spyglass). If you're using an Ornate Spyglass, press the crouch button so as to obtain a better overview. You will see two benches and three to four Petrified Treants walking around (they're the little trees). Look for a small red book lying on the ground where they walk, between the deer and bear statues. Perhaps one in seven instances have a book there. (Note that Terrain Distance, under Video Options, can be an issue when using a spyglass). To obtain the book, simply run across the courtyard, avoiding the patrols (this takes a bit of practice, but isn't very difficult.) Distract the four Petrified Treants somehow -- AE fear, pet tanking, or something along those lines -- loot it, and run. Soloing the Lethtendris book This solo method requires you to have stealth, in other words being a Rogue or a Druid helps a lot. You start off in the short cut way in DM East. From here go straight ahead and jump up on the highened edge - do NOT jump down. Follow the edge, until you come to the place where you say goodbye to the trees and enter the Demons whereabouts; you take the right turn when you meet the wall and sees a hallway on your right. Beware when you've come this far, there is a Wildspawn Shadowstalker patrolling the area, and he can see through your stealth. When he has passed, go right and through the door and to the far end of the room. You will see some kind of stairway going to the upper floor. Follow that, and you will soon see Lethtendris and her imp, Pimgib. In the furthest left corner of this floor, there is a spawn point for the book. Either it's there, or you will have to reset and have another go. When finished, either empty handed or with a book of some kind, die or run out and reset the instance. However, you can only be in 5 instances per hour, so beware! Alternate strategy This solo method also requires you to have stealth, in other words being a Rogue or a Druid helps a lot. You start off in the back door way in DM East (via the pavilion north of Camp Mojache). Once in the first big room, hug left wall to avoid popping the warpwood pod at the tree root. Once cleared the 2 roaming lashers, strafe right to center line of the room, line up to the warpwood pod in front. The goal is to avoid popping another warpwood pod (to your left by the 3 demons) and aggroing a Shadowstalker (to your right). Once at the other 2 roaming lashers, strafe right and aim directly at the leftmost visible demon at the end of the room. The goal here is to avoid popping the warpwood pods to the left (the one you originally aimed at) and to the right (hidden behind the big tree root). Watch the lashers and avoid bumming into them. 2-3 steps before bumping into the demon you are aiming at, strafe left to aim at the tunnel. Move into the tunnel. The tunnel has 1 roaming level 56 elite (usually) Shadowstalker that you will HAVE to kill. Should be easy for any level 60 rogue or druid. Go through the rest of the tunnel and turn left into the next demon room. Aim at the center of the ramp and walk straight through the room. There are warpwood pods first to the left (between the first single demon and the first lasher) and then to the right (under the gazebo), so keep a tight line. Before the last pillar, strive right and go around the pillar. There is another roaming Shadowstalker that comes up from the circular ramp to under the Lethtendris ramp and it will aggro if you get too close. Go up the Lethtendris ramp and you should see Lethtendris and her pet imp. Check the spot at the corner of the platform for the book (visible as soon as you come up the ramp). Whether it is there or not, continue on the platform and head back the direction you came. Jump down when done and return the same way. Patches and hotfixes External links Category:Dire Maul objects Category:World of Warcraft container objects